


女巫与高塔公主

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	女巫与高塔公主

很久很久以前，一个古老的王国诞生了两位可爱的小公主。

妹妹活泼开朗，继承了母亲的绿眸与父亲的红发。

大妹妹三岁的姐姐是受上天偏爱的孩子，天神疼爱她，赐予她冰雪的魔法，作为出生的礼物。于是，姐姐的头发和眸色与国王和皇后全然不同，她拥有浅金色的头发和浅蓝色的眸子。这世上没有第二个人有这样浅的金发和这样冰般的眸色，更没有她在盛夏里创造雪花的能力。

随着她魔法的力量一天天增强，视为异类的姐姐被王国抛弃了。

十三年过去，变成人们口中的女巫的姐姐再次遇到她的妹妹。

她爱上了她。

姐姐日夜祈祷。无所不能的天神啊，请断开我与妹妹的关联吧！

天神宠爱她，干涉人间，伸手割断她与妹妹相连的爱意。

没过多久，那爱意竟像愈合的伤口般重新连上了。

伟大的天神，请让我不要再爱着她吧！请让我作为一位称职的姐姐吧！请让我们只拥有亲情吧！请让我忘记她吧！

姐姐一次次祈祷，天神一次次地违背神界与人间的规则许诺她，但爱意永远存在，连神都无能为力。

痛苦欲绝的姐姐跪俯在地上。

“天神啊！我恳求你，无论用什么方法都可以，让这无穷无尽的折磨结束吧，我愿意付出我的一切！”

天神最后一次实现了祂宠爱的孩子的愿望。

祂捏碎了她的心。

（一）

王国往西三百里，越过十三座山，渡过四条河，穿过永恒秋季的枫树森林，跨过波涛汹涌的大海，在那被苍天大树和低矮荆棘包围的空地上，伫立着一座高塔。

这是女巫的家。

艾莎拉下斗篷的帽子，手中包裹满载远行的收获，抬头看向高塔唯一的窗口。窗口的平台上一直放着一盆迷你向日葵盆栽，今天却不见了。艾莎紧皱眉头，冰晶自她脚下伸展，凭空制造出一大片六角雪花，她借着雪花一步又一步地上踏，来到高塔的窗口。

她没有走进房间，就先开口：“安娜？”

寂静无声。

女巫握起拳头，冰蓝色的光亮从她手心升起。

“艾莎！”

从角落的杂物堆里，探出一个红色的脑袋。

冰蓝色的光芒消失了。

“我都不知道你来了——哎呀！”安娜从杂物堆里艰难地挪出来，险些被乱放的书本绊倒，她干笑一声，脚步不停，奔向艾莎，蹦到她身上，手臂挽住她的脖子，献上一个吻。她的额头抵着艾莎的额头，“你怎么早回来了？”

“嗯。”因为听到某些传闻，“不高兴？”

“恰恰相反，我倒希望你能一直留在这儿，这样我就不用数着你回来的天数过日子了。”

“真的？”艾莎抱着安娜后退几步，坐在凳子上，让安娜面对自己坐在她的大腿上。她一只手搂着安娜的腰，一只手玩弄起安娜的长发，红发快要垂过胸部，该剪一剪了。“不想念塔外的日子吗？”

“没有什么比艾莎更重要。”安娜又亲了亲艾莎。她亲她高高的鼻梁，亲她的脸颊，亲她的脖颈，末了，用手摸了摸她的唇，轻声问：“如果我说我想出去散散心，你会让我出去吗？”

“不会。”艾莎毫不犹豫，“你会逃跑。”

“我不会逃的。”

“你会的。”

艾莎搂住她安娜的腰，叫她的身子紧贴着自己的，按住她的脑袋，给了她一个深深的吻。她吻了许久，像要吻一辈子那样吻她，直吻到安娜的胸部因缺氧上下起伏，开始呜呜咽咽地求饶，艾莎才放开她。

“我闻到血的味道，长途跋涉的泥泞味，与男人的汗臭味。”

她说，抬头看向安娜的眼睛，这双墨绿色的眼睛不敢看她，左右游移。

“你不会逃吗，安娜？那么，你为什么要藏着男人？”

（二）

勇敢的汉斯王子只身来到女巫的塔楼，他的队友们在前进的道路上献出了他们的生命。

他穿越最后一片荆棘，伤痕累累，仰头看向高塔时，正对上趴在窗边张望的公主那墨绿色的眼睛。她长长的红发瀑布般挂下，淌过窗户的平台，像摇篮一样把她面前一盆小小的向日葵盆栽围住。

汉斯的右手放在胸口上，像是要邀请公主跳舞似的，伸出左手，单膝跪地：“尊敬的公主殿下，我是来接您回家的。我叫汉斯，是南国小岛的一位王子。”

叫做安娜的公主没有对他展露笑容。她说：“艾莎很快就会回来。”

“艾莎？哦，就是那位女巫？我会杀死她的，请不要害怕。只要我们配合，你就可以逃离她的魔爪。”

他站起身，借助塔楼上的藤蔓与砖块的凸起攀登起塔楼。

“艾莎很厉害，她会轻而易举地杀死你的，你还是快走吧。”

“我已经做好了献身的准备，殿下，尤其在看见您那美丽的脸庞之后。”

“或者你只是为了高额的赏金和国王的权力？”

汉斯抬起头。安娜低着头看他，由于背光，他看不清她的表情。他微笑：“我很遗憾您会这么想，亲爱的殿下。是那邪恶的女巫给你灌输的这种思想吗？那么让我来告诉您：这世上不全然是自私的纷争，也有不求回报的正义。”

他攀上窗台，向她伸出手：“来吧，公主殿下，我带你回家。”

安娜抿嘴，沉默片刻，呼出口气：“好吧，或许你和那些男人确实不一样——等等，不要从窗台上下来，你会在地上留下脚印，艾莎看得出来。”

“我不怕她。”

“但你打不过她。相信我，我见过很多人死在她手下，再清楚不过她有多强大了。”

汉斯决定让步，他半蹲在窗台上不动：“那么，你打算怎么做？”

安娜背着他，在一个大箱子里捣鼓些什么。她找到了什么，双手并起呈碗状，捧着那东西向他走来：“我有件东西能够帮助我们达成目的，但需要你的配合，瞧。”

房间太昏暗，汉斯看不清安娜手里到底捧着什么，便眯起眼睛凑上前观察，发现她手里空无一物——

他被一拳揍飞了。

汉斯伸手试图拉住什么东西，却只扫下一盆盆栽。他从空中落下，底下一圈茂盛的灌木接住他，让他没有摔成肉泥。但肋骨恐怕折断了几根，他躺在灌木里，脑袋嗡嗡直响，动弹不得。在他朦胧的视线里，安娜走出窗口，像只灵活的小鸟，借助突起的砖块，几下从高塔上溜下，优哉游哉地背着手，在汉斯旁边低头看他：“你好，尊敬的王子殿下。为什么你们会觉得一位在塔里待了一年的公主当真会老老实实地呆着，愚蠢到连离开的能力都没有？”

他张开嘴，却只从肺部挤出一声痛苦的叹息。

“外面的荆棘么？我看过无数遍艾莎是如何离开的，当然也清楚自己该怎么离开。”她拿出一块长长的布条，绑在汉斯身上，把他从灌木里拉出来，“你们——的行进路线——太——费劲——啦！呼，你可真重。”

“很抱歉我这么暴力。”像是清楚汉斯无法从动作和声音回应她，安娜一边自顾自地拖动他（期间几次碰到他的伤口，疼得他差点晕过去），一边絮絮叨叨，“但我尝试过好好说话，‘我真的不想离开这儿’啊，‘我爱着艾莎’啊，那群王子都不听。最后我试出来的最好方法，就是叫你们吃点苦头，以证明我当真和所谓‘邪恶的女巫’是一伙儿的。”

她拖动他进入另一片灌木，枝丫划过他的脸，扯动他的头发。

“啊——”

“抱歉抱歉，忍一忍吧，你来得太不是时候了，我刚刚看见艾莎就快回来了。她比原计划回来得早，因为听说你会过来吗？”她解开他身上的布条，也不管他看见没有，指指点点：“这儿有些食物可以撑三天，那边可以喝水，旁边可以睡觉。那头有药水、木板和布条，但愿你至少懂点包扎和疗伤。如果你休息好了，往这头走有一条小溪和木筏，你可以用它回去。最便捷的单向通道只有这一条，但溪流很急，小心不要掉进水里。如果艾莎只待几天就走，那你或许可以坚持到我回来，我会送你回去。如果不行……那只能祝你好运。”

她语速飞快，跟汉斯刚见到她时一脸严肃的样子判若两人。但说完一大段话，她的脸色忽然沉下来，小声说：“对不起得让你经历这些，我知道这很难受。但是，如果艾莎看见你，她真的会杀死你。请你活下去。”

安娜转身离开，只留下汉斯一人，躺在地上，后背被湿漉漉的草地打湿，挣扎了不知多久，才有力气爬起来。他给自己包扎，狠狠咬下肉干。

该死的女巫……该死的公主！

不错，那家伙说的一点儿没错，如果不是为了赏金，不是为了娶到公主、成为国王，谁会愿意千里迢迢跑到这儿来受苦受难？他忍受了那么多、那么多——

他握住剑柄。

绝不可能就这样回去。

他要砍下女巫的头颅，把公主绑回去，装模作样地向她求婚。不管她自己的意愿如何，整个王国都会为他手里的女巫头颅欢呼，他会是那个英雄！

汉斯将一块布条折叠，用牙咬住，以防自己因伤口的疼痛喊出声音。他重新爬上高塔，大汗淋漓。

女巫回来了，塔楼里传出说话声。

“这儿没有男人，艾莎，你不是检查过了吗？”

“那么至少有男人来过这儿。”

“这一定是你的错觉，谁能跑来这儿呢？”

“这不是我的错觉。”

“艾莎——拜托——我很想念你，我们不要纠结这个话题好不好？你不需要洗个澡吗？”

女巫正背对着他，和公主争吵着什么，完全没发现他的存在。

瞧啊，幸运之神还是眷顾他的。汉斯把短剑握在手中，用尽全身力气跃入房间，将短剑刺入女巫的胸膛。

（三）

“艾莎！”

冰凉的铁器从后背贯穿她的身体，白光在她胸前一闪，很快拔出来。

艾莎缓慢地转身。

“看啊，我说过有男人。”

“不……这怎么可能？”

她对上面前男人惊恐的脸。

“怎么会没有流血？”

艾莎伸出手，冰晶在她手心凝结：“真遗憾，你的勇气源于无知。为什么认为你可以杀死一位没有心脏、不会死亡的女巫呢？”

男人咳嗽着：“等——”

“等一下！”安娜拦住她，“我、我是说……他已经伤痕累累了，我们就放过他吧？想想，他回去之后还能跟别人说你有多厉害，这样就再也没人敢来我们这儿了。”

艾莎眯起眼：“为什么你要帮他说话？”

“我没有，我只是在分析现状！”

“对、对啊。”男人看一眼安娜，哆嗦着说，“我知道你是谁……艾莎，对吧？我知道你也是公主，我听过关于你的冰雪魔法的故事。”

艾莎把安娜拉到一旁，后者试图拍开她的手，挤进她和汉斯之间，被艾莎一晃手冻住鞋底：“那我就更应该杀死你了。”

“不！不……我知道——我知道你曾经是个什么样的人。你只是多了个魔法而已，这没什么大不了的。”男人说，“但艾莎，你真的要成为人们口中的怪物吗？”

一道白光击中艾莎，将她扯入一年前的记忆，她的左手被鲜血染红，在她面前……

安娜躺在地上，血从她的胸口喷涌而出，她的右手伸向艾莎，呼出最后一口气……

“我已经是怪物了。”

“不——！”

寒意沿着一道冰蓝色的光束瞬间扩散开来。在艾莎的面前，冰凝住地面和窗台，形成两人宽的冰带。原先站在房间里的男人不见了，一秒钟之后，外面穿来一声小小的物体落地声。

安娜站在艾莎身边，脸色苍白、浑身发抖，看起来快要哭了。

“你又杀人了……”

“他是障碍。”

“他本来可以回家的！”

“为什么你老是帮他说话呢？”

“那是因为我不想让你杀人啊。”安娜不可思议地瞪大眼睛看她，仿佛她提了个愚蠢的问题，“我不想让你杀人……你也不想杀人的，是不是？艾莎，你曾经——”

“我曾经是个无能的人。无能到被众人驱逐却毫无反抗，无能到连正视自己感情都做不到，明明我拥有那么强大的魔法，却让自己整天痛苦，这太愚蠢了！”

“你怎么能把一切都归于‘无能’呢？我——”

艾莎站直身体：“我不在乎你怎么说。至少现在，我绝对不会放你走。”

“到底要我说多少次你才会听进去呢，艾莎？我爱你，我绝不会离开你，你不需要为此而杀人。而且……”安娜走上前，拉住艾莎的手，引着她探进自己的衣服。在安娜肋骨的正下方，有一个硬硬的、宝石般材质的棱形。紧贴着它，能感受到规律的震动。

咚咚、咚咚、咚咚。

那是个浅蓝色的冰晶，镶嵌在安娜的身体里。冰晶的那头，连着一个心脏，一个由相同材质的冰晶制造的心脏。

一个艾莎制造的心脏。

“我不会离开，因为我是你的，艾莎。”安娜说，“我的心、我的身体……都是你的。”

（四）

一年前。

女巫走在阿伦戴尔的宫殿里，一路畅通无阻。她本是被这个王国拒绝的存在，现在却不是了，因为她把所有胆敢指向她的武器全部凝成冰块、捏得粉碎，再将一柄又一柄的冰刃刺进所有人的胸口。

她走在路上，去见她的爱人，感到一阵轻松。伟大的神明听见她的祈祷，实现她的愿望。

艾莎不再痛苦了。

“艾莎？”赶来的安娜盯着她身上的血污，几乎看不出来这原本是件白色的衣服，“你都做了些什么？”

艾莎昂起头：“他们不让我过来。”

她自信满满地说完这句话，才发现安娜正在哭泣。她冲上前抓住艾莎的衣领：“你是谁？你都做了些什么啊？！”

“我是你的姐姐啊。”艾莎困惑地看向她，不明白这女孩为何如此激动，明明当初苦苦追寻自己而无所得的正是安娜呀？

“你才不是艾莎，艾莎不会做出这样的事！你是谁？把艾莎还给我，不要用她的身体做这种恶毒的事情！”

恶毒？艾莎挑眉。她抓住安娜的手，强迫她按住自己的胸口。

“你在干什么——等等，什么？”

“没有心跳了，是吗？”艾莎说，“我们一直为这件事争论不休，但现在我们找到了完美的解决方案。没有心脏就没有困扰。安娜，你曾经说你唯一的愿望是让我快乐，现在你的愿望实现了，我从未如此快乐。”

安娜恐惧地缩回手，退后几步：“不……不……怎么会这样？”

“我现在来接你了，你不高兴吗，安娜？”

“艾莎，我最最亲爱的艾莎……这是不对的，你不能用这个方法解决问题啊！你看看你杀了多少人！”

“他们拦着我。”

“那不代表你可以杀死他们！”

艾莎不理解这女孩为何在这点上纠缠不休，她烦躁地踏出一步：“安娜，跟我走，快点，我一刻也不想在这鬼地方多待。”

“我不会跟你走的！”安娜说，她扭头想了一会儿，“你、你看，艾莎……我们一起去找回你的心脏，好不好？”

“为什么？”

“为什么？”安娜喃喃地重复一遍，犹豫片刻，“我……我更爱有心脏的你，艾莎。”

你不再爱我了？艾莎心想，我丢掉了我的心脏……你却说你不爱我了？

怪物！怪物！怪物！她听见有人冲年幼的她叫喊。会变出冰的怪物！

艾莎才不是怪物，她是我的姐姐！比她矮小得多的红发小女孩从她身边冲出去，挥舞着她那肉乎乎的小拳头，奶声奶气地威胁她面前比她高一个头有余的孩子们。小心我揍你们，我打人可疼了！

安娜！她呵止她的妹妹，把她拉回来，说，不要对别人说这种话。

可是他们骂你，还朝你扔石头！

他们伤不到我，别担心。你不跟别的小朋友一起玩吗，怎么跑到我这里来了？

我想跟你玩嘛！安娜伸出双手，一跳一跳的，艾莎只好弯腰把她跑起来，由着女孩环着自己的脖颈。

艾莎才不是怪物。

嗯。她低声说。但我确实不太一样，不是吗？

才没有！红发小女孩气呼呼的，像只炸毛的小奶猫。艾莎跟我明明是一样的！

胡说，你可以变出冰来？

虽然我不能，但我也有魔法呀！

瞎说什么！小艾莎吃了一惊，唯恐自己的妹妹跟自己一样因此受到排挤，可内心不由得升起一丝希望……安娜跟我是一样的吗，我不是孤单一人吗？

浑身沾满血的艾莎走上前，右手大拇指怜爱地抚摸安娜的下巴：“我知道问题出在哪儿了。”

安娜眼睛一亮：“我就知道！艾莎，没事的，我一直都在，我们一起找回——”

女巫的左手刺破安娜的胸口。

“艾……艾莎？”

她摸索着，握住那个跳动的肉团。

“啊——啊……呜……”

我有魔法呀！安娜的两只小肉手捧着艾莎的双颊，咧开嘴笑了：

我有爱的魔法！

小小的安娜捏住艾莎的手，叫她感受自己的心跳。有没有听到咚咚咚的声音？我今天刚从书上看到，这个叫心跳！嘘……不要说话……仔细地听……你有听到我的心脏在说什么吗？

说什么？

我爱你！

咚咚、咚咚，她妹妹的心脏在她手底艰难地跳动。

“我们不为世人接受，现在的你又不愿意接受我。那就让我们成为一样的人……成为没有心的女巫和没有心的公主。这样我们就可以永远在一起。”

她收拢手，捏碎了她的心。

“很好，现在事情解决了。”艾莎拍拍安娜的肩膀，拉住她的手往外走去，“我们一起离开——”

她的女孩没有回握，手从她的手心滑出，直挺挺地倒下。

“安娜？”

鲜红的血液从她妹妹的身体里汩汩流出，要将她淹没在血泊中。

在被爱人的鲜血染红整片视野时，失去心脏的女巫想起来了。

她爱着的人是个有着脆弱肉体的人类，会受伤，会死，会为与自己毫无关系的生物哭泣。

没有人类能在失去心脏之后还活下去。

可她为什么还活着，甚至比之前活得更加快活？她和安娜是亲生姐妹，她们的身体构造本应该相同啊……

“安娜……安娜……我都做了些什么？”

小小的艾莎笑了。那安娜，你听，我也有心跳。

嗯嗯，我听着呢！

咚咚，咚咚，听呀，我的心也在说……我爱你。

艾莎抱住她的妹妹。

她彻底淹没在鲜红的血液里了。

没有心也能够存活的……

只有她这个怪物啊。

（五）

“小心刺。”

艾莎用冰支起一道拱廊，抵挡尖锐的荆棘。拱廊之下，她小心翼翼提醒着的，是走得大摇大摆的安娜。

远处，她们的一年以来的家——塔楼，被郁郁葱葱的树木遮盖得严实，只能隐约看到一个尖尖的塔顶，她曾经带安娜上那片塔顶一起数过星星。

噼啪声传来，冰做的拱廊出现裂痕，艾莎奔上前，一把护住安娜，施法将拱廊加固。这几个月以来的不安愈发得到印证：她的魔力被削弱了。艾莎本不在意这点，因为她的魔力强大到即便这种削弱一直持续下去，也不会对她的生命造成任何威胁。冰块碎了，就用更强大的魔法制造份新的，但是……

“你的心脏怎么样？”

安娜从艾莎的怀里出来，伸手把艾莎挂下的发丝撩回耳后，一副事不关己的样子，全然不见几天前捂住胸口倒在地上的痛苦：“没问题。”

这就是艾莎允许安娜踏出塔楼的原因了。她的魔力向来只增不弱，这次事件只会是人为，必须好好调查一番。而有能力获得压制她力量的工具的，只会是这个王国的都城，她出生的地方。艾莎本打算独自一人前去，却没想到……当时安娜的心脏依旧在不规律地跳动，可眼前的女孩却摇头晃脑，得意得像只精力过分旺盛的小狗：“你真的就打算把我丢塔里不管，万一我又昏倒了也没事？呃，我倒是无所谓啦，我相信我能挺过去，即使没有艾莎帮忙也没事。不过，艾莎也没关系吗？如果你不在意，我当然不好说什么多余的话——”

这女孩什么时候学会了这么讨人厌的威胁法？

艾莎长叹一声，握住安娜的手，往前走去：“不准离开我的视线，我不会让你有机会逃跑的。”

跟在她身边的安娜一蹦一跳，笑容灿烂：“嗯。”

艾莎瞪她：“但愿你还记得你是个被囚禁着的公主。”

回应她的依旧是灿烂的笑容：“当然记得。”

艾莎长叹一声。她牵着安娜的手往前走，施法让藤蔓般的冰柱弯弯曲曲地破土而出，缠绕住尖锐的荆棘，包裹它、撑起它。她心血来潮地给这些冰藤蔓加上了薄薄的冰叶子和冰玫瑰，在她的雕琢下，叶子与花都有它们的脉络，仿佛这世上当真存在冰一般的植物。冰藤蔓一路蔓延，开辟出一条连闹腾的孩童都能毫发无损地通过的道路，阳光穿过冰后，在草地上投下七彩的光束。艾莎看向安娜，瞧见女孩笑得弯弯的墨绿眼睛里映照着冰。浅蓝色的冰，七彩的冰，澄澈透明的冰，无所不能的冰，都心甘情愿地落进安娜的盛夏森林般浓郁的墨绿色眼睛里。

安娜左看看右跑跑，把一条笔直的道路走成了最复杂的之字路线。突然，她想到什么，问：“现在不应该往右吗？”

“原本是这样的，因为往右走不用花太多魔法撑起荆棘，一个人走的话更方便。”艾莎点点头，“但现在反正都这样了，直走也没什么问题——等等，你说什么？”

她反应过来：“为什么你会知道现在应该往右走？”

牵着她的手打了个哆嗦：“呃……这是……我都是目送你走的呀，当然能看见你往哪儿走，塔那么高呢。”

“这里早就超出塔能看到的范围了。”

安娜的眼珠子咕噜咕噜转了一圈又一圈，最后闭上了：“对啦我就是经常偷偷摸摸跟着你出去啦这有什么办法我又不是能老老实实呆在一个地方的人你还不知道我么！”

她一点儿不停顿地把话说完，就连带着嘴和眼睛共同紧闭着，身子后仰、肩膀紧张地耸起，好像害怕艾莎会打她，但握着她的手始终没放开过。

艾莎张张嘴，没能找到语言发声；她抖抖手，没能把握着自己的安娜的手抖掉。

“你看起来那么兴奋，我还以为你是第一次出来呢。”

最后，她嘀咕。身边的冰藤蔓枯萎了，没精打采地垂下脑袋，险些被荆棘压弯。

“显得我像个傻瓜。”

安娜睁开眼睛，眨了两下，好像没有想到艾莎会是这副反应。

“可这也确实是我第一次跟艾莎一起出来呀。”

艾莎看了看她。

安娜朝她微笑：“可以跟艾莎手牵手一起走，可比在后面偷偷摸摸地跟着的感觉好多了。”

女巫想，她是应该生气的，作为一位无情又残忍的怪物，好好地发一通怒火，把这不听话的公主关回高塔——这回是真的囚禁——不管她的心脏是好是坏，只管自私地做她想做的事情，就像她当初如此自私地夺走了公主的自由一样不管不顾。

但艾莎什么也没做。她继续和安娜牵着手前进，有时会松开手，这样就可以分头采摘新鲜的果子吃。女巫差点忘记她那句“不准离开我的视线”的威胁，还是这位囚犯提醒她的：“你得好好看着我啊，怎么能一直盯着书上的果子！”

“只是摘个果子而已，你能跑到哪里去？”艾莎一边回应，一边暗想这囚犯和强盗的对话是不是错了位置？

“唉，唉，这可真不行。”安娜直摇头，“好吧，那我隔段时间就会发出声音提醒你我还在，这样即使离开视线也算数吧？”

女巫同意了。于是——

“艾莎！艾莎！”

艾莎跳下大树，瞧见不远处的安娜倒吊在树干上，钟摆似的晃来晃去，冲她招手。

“嗯。”

她点点头表示听到，转头忙她的事。除了野果，一些珍贵的药草也可以在这附近找到，她可不想错过这机会。

“艾莎！艾莎！”

她再次抬起头。安娜这回站得稍远了点，随身的包裹被野果塞得满满当当，伸长两只胳膊向她招手。

“有没有太远了呀？要不要我走近点？”

不用。她懒得高声说话，就用摇头回答她。艾莎指指身上的包裹，示意安娜专心一点。

艾莎！艾莎——

嗯。

艾莎！现在在这儿！

嗯……

艾莎——

嗯……嘘，安静点。

囚犯抱着手，生气了：“唉，艾莎，你真是一点不专业。”

艾莎瞥她一眼，没理会她，兀自专心做事。

没多久，跑到另一头的女孩又高举起双手，深吸一口气：“艾——”

艾莎迅速捏了个雪球。

“艾莎——嗷呜！雪？雪？！”

总算安静了。

“这不公平！我也要玩雪，凭什么只有你能造雪！快，变一片雪地出来，打场认真的仗！”

撤回前言。

安娜捋起袖子摩拳擦掌，在初夏的白日里要求女巫跟自己打一场雪仗。

女巫感到头疼。

（六）

“我想看下雪。我们这儿从没有下过大雪。”

艾莎说出这句话的时候，两人正仰卧在冰船上，一人占据一头，等待难得平静的大海的波浪把她们晃晃悠悠地送到对岸。

“下雪？艾莎吗？”安娜正啃着她们刚摘来的果子，口齿不清地回话，“为什么？艾莎只要想看，随时可以自己变出来吧？”

“我创造的雪……像个工具。我熟悉它们的一切，知道如何让它们运动，如何将它们凝成冰。但自然的雪……天冷了，空气潮湿了，乌云聚起来，一切都是有预兆的，一切都是自然而然发生的。你只需要耐心地等……等到雪下下来，再等……等到雪积满屋顶。到那个时候，我会不知道这些雪花是从哪里来的，不知道它们为什么在这儿，所以我只能纯粹地感受它们……被自己最熟悉也最陌生的雪包围会是种什么感觉？安娜，你可以理解我说的话吗？”

“只能理解一点儿。”艾莎低下头，看见船那头的安娜朝自己爬过来，在她身边躺下，握住她的手，“我还是更喜欢艾莎的雪。不知道为什么，普通的雪感觉冷冰冰的，什么也听不到；但如果是艾莎变出来的雪，我就能感受到别的东西。”

艾莎想到什么，皱起眉：“那你现在听到了什么？”

“听到什么？啊，你是说你造的这冰船吗？”

“不。”艾莎指向她的胸口，“我是说这个。”

咚咚、咚咚、咚咚。

“它在哭泣吗，安娜？”

安娜看向她。“这没什么大不了的。艾莎不是故意的，我现在健康地活着，这不是个最好的结局吗？”

“你总是这么说。”

“因为我就是这么认为的呀。艾莎总是不相信我，我说我‘不会逃跑’，你不相信；我说我爱着你，你不相信，你说我只爱有心的艾莎；我说我很高兴你给我做了个冰的心脏，你也不相信。”安娜闭上眼，扬起微笑，艾莎看不懂她笑容的意思，“算了。以前你就是这样，不愿意听我的话。没关系，我很擅长等待——呃，或者说，很擅长死缠烂打？总之，你要是不信的话，我就多说几次，总有一天你会听进去，我知道的。”

艾莎没有看懂安娜的笑容，也没有听懂她的话。但不知为何，她不想让这段对话继续下去，只好生硬地问：“所以，你说你能感受到我的冰雪，那么，你从我的冰心脏里感受到了什么？”

“这可不一样。”

“怎么不一样？你感受不到，是么？”

“是啊！”安娜一昂头，“因为它虽然是你造的，但它跟了我一年，早就属于我了。”

“胡扯！”

“怎么胡扯？”安娜拉住她的手，叫她捂上自己的胸口，“听到了吗？”

咚咚、咚咚、咚咚。

安娜说：“它在说……安娜爱艾莎。”

艾莎垂下眼皮。她反握住安娜的手，叫她反过来按在自己的胸口。

空洞的腔体，就像在世界最寒冷的角落，冰块凝成腔室，永远、永远地寒冷着，无人踏足，没有声音。

艾莎说：“艾莎什么都没有。”

安娜抽回手，脸色苍白，咬着下唇。

看啊，连这总是能想出奇妙主意的古灵精怪的女孩都对这件事毫无办法，那么她自己能怎么办呢？

“我们——我们去寒冷的地方吧！去、去看普通的雪！”安娜僵硬地开口，“说了这么多，差点忘了我们最开始在说什么。艾莎想去，那我一定会跟着的。我倒要看看艾莎的雪和普通的雪哪个比较厉害。”

艾莎呼出一口气，给了她妹妹台阶：“是‘自然’的雪，可不是‘普通’的雪。自然可不普通，它才是最正常的雪。”

“我倒是觉得艾莎的雪才好。”安娜重新握住她的手，心满意足地跟她十指紧扣，嘴上嘀嘀咕咕的。

空洞的胸腔啊……

没有心的女巫侧躺着，听着身边女孩有力的心跳声，在摇篮般晃荡的冰船里睡着了。

（七）

冰船漂过风平浪静的大海，停在岛屿的黑石滩，融化成一小块可以用手拿起来的冰块，被浪花卷起，在滩边搁浅。碎冰从黑石滩蔓延进金黄的枫树林，渡过四条河，越过十三座山，随着哒哒的马蹄声行过三百里，踏入城墙，避开喧嚷的人群，凝固为女人脚下一小滩化不开的薄冰。

“艾莎，别担心。”

“我的头发有从帽子里掉出来吗？”

“没有，艾莎，斗篷把你的脑袋遮得严严实实的。”

“我是不是看起来很奇怪，就像个女巫？”

“没有，艾莎，这里每天都要迎接许多旅人，他们穿得跟我们一模一样。”

安娜往旁边看了一眼，飞速抓住艾莎的手，凑上前亲了亲她。

“安娜！”

“没事的，艾莎。”她握着她的手，“我们把事情解决了，就去能下雪的地方，好不好？”

喔，“事情”，归乡的旅程如此漫长，她差点忘记此行的目的。像童话里拯救公主的勇士一般坚定的手正握着艾莎的手，但这手也在微微颤抖。艾莎把安娜被汗打湿的刘海撩到一边，回握住她的手：“又开始了？”

“嗯，有点……”

安娜的心脏不稳定的发生频率愈发高了。

“因为接近王国吗？”

“不。”安娜摇头，“跟距离没有关系，我能感觉到，是时间的原因。它随时间越来越强大了。”

艾莎点点头，这与她的感觉相同。她倒是希望这与距离有关，这样她就可以把安娜留在遥远的地方，可惜不是。

“过来。”

为了不让旁人发现，艾莎保持拥抱的姿势，在大斗篷的遮掩下对安娜的心脏施起魔法。塑造心脏是个费心思的活，太过坚实，血液会阻塞在冰里；太过柔软，血液又会瞬间将心脏压碎。她只敢一点一点地巩固安娜的心脏。

她花了一秒钟捏碎的心脏，得花一辈子维护。

“好了。应该可以维持到晚上。”

“唔。”安娜应了声，没从她的怀里退开。她抬头看看艾莎，突然伸出食指，抵在艾莎的眉间。

安娜使的力太大，艾莎把脑袋往后仰了仰：“啊？”

“别皱眉了，好吗？”

她皱眉了吗？

抵在艾莎眉间的食指揉了揉：“瞧，又皱起来了。”

艾莎抿了抿嘴，轻轻把安娜的手拍开：“别这样。”

安娜耸耸肩，没说什么，跟她一起看向眼前的场景。她们正坐在广场被树荫笼罩的一角歇息，这是片砖石铺成的圆形广场，正中央是喷泉环绕的建国女王雕塑，孩童偷溜出大人的视线，咯咯笑着跃进喷泉，等着飞溅的水花把他们淋个湿透；热恋的恋人、亲密的家人与亲昵的友人三三两两，卖花与甜食的商贩抱着箩筐四处叫卖。

她那好动的妹妹坐在一旁不自觉地抖脚，艾莎推了推她。

“去吧。”

“咦，可以吗？不，我没有这么想去——还有正事要做呢！”她顿一顿，改了主意，“只是去买点吃的。”

艾莎微笑：“当然，只是去买点儿东西。”

她拒绝安娜同去的邀请，把兜帽拉得更紧了些，期望这身宽松的斗篷足以掩盖她这引人注目的白金色长发。虽没有艾莎发色的独一无二，安娜的红发也算得上稀有，她为此特意用泥土把自己弄得脏兮兮的，头发扎成丸子，用一顶短檐帽子遮住大半，配上她浅绿的长袖里衣、深紫色小马甲与深黑呢子长裤，裤脚扎进牛皮长靴里，让她看起来像个十六七岁的小男孩。

而这“小男孩”，正冒充着远游路过的旅人，和人们打成了一片。她抱起幼童带着他们奔来跑去，与郊游的女孩们共享甜食，接过花贩送给她的向日葵……

艾莎支着下巴看着，忍不住惊叹自家妹妹那与生俱来的交谈能力。

若没有一年前的灾难，安娜将会像这样，作为未来的女王在阿伦戴尔快乐地生活。

当艾莎意识到的时候，她发现她在回忆她一年前闯入城堡的时候。她修改了这段记忆，试图让当时刚刚失去心脏的自己保持哪怕一丝的理智，让自己没有用如此荒谬的理由捏碎自己妹妹的心脏，仅仅只是抓走了公主……这样的话，安娜就会很容易地逃走，让她无论如何都找不到她。再然后，某群英勇的王子，会闯入她一个人的高塔，用更强大的力量，把邪恶的女巫杀死。这样，就到了故事的结局。

艾莎靠在树上，心想，自己编了一个好故事。

眼前出现一朵向日葵，伴随一颗硬糖被塞进嘴里。

“想我了吗？想我的话，要记得招手，喊我的名字，这样我才看得见你。”安娜蹲坐在她面前，裹住艾莎在身前交叠的双手，“就像我之前做的那样。”

糖果的甜味在舌尖蔓延开来。

“我没有。”她说，安娜凑上前亲了亲她的额头，艾莎就修改了她的说法：“只是一点。”

安娜一笑，突然想到什么，表情严肃起来，搂着她的手臂，依偎在她身边，沉默了一会儿，才开口说道：“我听人们说，王室近来获得一个圣器……”

艾莎明白了：“那就是我的魔法被压制的原因？”

“或许。”安娜不置可否，“我听说……那圣器是……女巫的心脏。”

艾莎猛地站起身来。

“这不可能。我的心脏已经被毁掉了。”

“但你也说过你不记得你的心脏究竟是如何消失的，你只是隐约‘记得’神毁了它。或许它其实是被藏起来了。”

“更有可能是人们道听途说搞错了。”

“有可能，但我们可以试一试。我们一开始的计划就是毁掉它，如今只是多了一个选项：试一试它是不是你的心脏，是，那太好了，你又有心脏了；如果不是，那也没问题啊，我们就照着原计划消灭它就可以了。很简单，不是吗？”

艾莎的呼吸加重了：“不。”

“为什么呀，艾莎？没事的，只是——”

她走上前，吻了安娜。

看着安娜渐渐沉下来的脸，她低声问道：“倒是你，安娜，你真的想要我的心脏回来吗？”

拥有冰晶心脏的安娜第一次睁开眼的时候，迎接她的是一个吻，一个很深很深的吻，伴随艾莎长久的爱意清晰地倾吐而出，直到女孩推开她，蜷缩在角落里啜泣。

你不是艾莎。她说。艾莎从不会这样吻我，也不会这样说爱我。

“这个问题太狡猾了……”安娜抱住她自己，“我、我没有权利决定你的心脏是否应该回来，它本来就是你的。”

“但我现在就在问你的想法——”

“女巫？”

她转过头，对上人们惊愕的脸。

“这头发，这眼睛……不会错的，这世上除了她还能有谁拥有这样的头发和眼睛？”

“等等，如果她是女巫的话，那这位红发的小姑娘就是……”

“这是误会！”安娜挡在她面前，举起双手干笑，“我发誓，你们一定误会了什么——”

“公主殿下，您怎么成了这副模样，是女巫逼迫您的吗？我们都很想你啊！这该死的女巫——”

“她没有逼我！”

安娜手忙脚乱，赶忙退后一步，悄声对艾莎说：“没办法了，你使点魔法吓唬吓唬他们，我们趁机逃走吧？”

正有此意，一小块冰球从艾莎手心升起。

“天呐，不！”

却引起了人们巨大的反应。

他们没有逃跑，在看到冰球的一瞬间，无论男女老少，所有人都竭力将自己手中抓着的一切物体向艾莎掷去。身强体壮者扑向艾莎，其余的人则一齐围绕在安娜身边，强硬地将她拉远了她。

“别伤害她！”安娜大喊，然而人们将她保护得太过严实，安娜一时无法脱身，“听着，她没有你们听说的那么坏……她是艾莎呀，小孩子——小孩子不知道这事儿，但是大人们，你们不会忘了吧？她是我的姐姐，阿伦戴尔曾经有两个公主啊。实际上，照理来说，她现在应该是女王了——”

“阿伦戴尔绝不会让一个怪物统治！”

艾莎在自己身前腾起一小面冰墙来阻止人们的进攻，听见这句话，眨了一下眼睛。

没事的……没事的，艾莎。你听过这句话很多遍，它伤不到你。

她昂起头：“把公主留下，你们给我滚开。别逼我杀死你们。”

“啊……呜……”一旁的安娜忽然捂住胸口，跌在地上。

“怎么回事？！”艾莎一惊，“不是刚刚才修复过吗？”

“我——我不知道——”安娜喘息着，“它突然就——”

艾莎冲上前，愤怒的人们一拥而上，拦住了她。

“女巫要杀死公主了！”

冰从艾莎身上扩散，渗透进抓住她的人们的衣角，冻住它们，随时要渗进人们的皮肤：“滚开，你们会害死她的！”

“伤害安娜公主的不就是你吗！”

说这句话的是个小女孩，她浑身都在恐惧地发抖，却挡在安娜的面前，用手里一根小小的木棍指着艾莎。她哭着大喊：“你杀了我的妈妈，你还伤害了安娜公主，我都看见了！我看见她全身都是血——城堡全都是血——”

怪物！被赶出城堡的小小的艾莎在森林里跌跌撞撞，这片森林有着无数棵细长的树木，在黑夜里宛如怪物的齿牙——不对，不是树木，是大人们的双腿。她太矮小了，只有费力抬头才能看见成年人的脸，他们就像巨人，巨大的双手可以轻易捏碎她的身体。怪物！怪物！巨人嘶吼，森林咆哮，细长的树在泥土里移动时发出尖锐的响声，树木冲撞她，手掌捏碎她——然后这树木化为无数长剑，带着刺眼的金属的闪光挥向她。保护阿伦戴尔！杀死女巫！杀死这个怪物！

怪物！怪物！怪物！十三年后回归阿伦戴尔的艾莎迎向它们。她划开女人的咽喉，剖开男人的胸腔。是啊……她当然是怪物了。既然成为怪物不用再犹豫、不会再痛苦，怪物有什么不好呢？

一双手伸向她。

“别怕，小姑娘。”安娜抱住哆嗦的小女孩，亲吻她的脸颊，“别怕，艾莎不会伤害我们，现在的她绝不会，我用我的生命向你保证。”

“可是，我亲眼看见了……她会的……”

“相信我。”安娜汗流浃背，长长地呼出一口气，才有力气继续往下说，“艾莎是我的姐姐，你有姐妹吗，小朋友？”

“我有一个妹妹……”

“那你一定会想要好好地保护她。”

“是的，但是……”

“艾莎也一样。”

在安娜的安抚下，小女孩的哭泣渐渐停止，她小心地把她交给一旁的大人，保持跪坐的姿势，勉力没有让自己倒地，向艾莎伸出手。

“如果你们仍认我为未来的女王，就应当相信我。”

这句话是说给围住艾莎的人们听的。他们犹豫着，在安娜坚定目光的注视下，退开了。

艾莎走上前坐下，抱住安娜——安娜一碰到她的怀抱就安心地放开全部力气，软绵绵地躺在她的怀里——为安娜加固起心脏来。

“你会成为一位好的君王。”艾莎对安娜轻声说。

安娜躺在她的怀里，闭着眼睛回应：“是吗？我始终认为你才是那个最适合的，我太喜欢乱逛，天天坐在一个房间里会把我逼疯的。”

明明被艾莎她关了一年的高塔？

“我最想做的事是跟艾莎一起旅行。”安娜继续说，“其实安德森叔叔做摄政王做得很好，我相信他真的当上王了也会尽职尽责，不用非得等我们俩成年了就让位。艾莎觉得怎么样呢？去旅行。”

“去会下大雪的地方？”

“去会下大雪的地方。”

“你们怎么能放心把安娜公主给这样一位邪恶的女巫呢？”

盔甲的铿锵声传来，从士兵中，走出来一位身着正装的男性。他浑身上下都包着绷带，走路一瘸一拐，却在竭力保持自己仪态的庄重。

艾莎眯起眼。好眼熟的人……

安娜认出他：“汉斯！”

他嘴角上扬，向安娜点一点头，掏出一个东西来。

“你们在找这个么？”

那是个散发出淡蓝色光芒的水晶球，冰晶似的球体好像包裹着一个冬季，雪花在其中飞舞变幻。

“女巫的心脏。”

（八）

勇敢的汉斯王子伤痕累累，无家可归。

他不恐惧死亡，因为他那十二位兄长和敬爱父亲的失望眼神远比死亡可怕。于是，从死神镰刀下逃离的汉斯，却要面对他即将踏入地狱的事实。汉斯选择逃离地狱，奔向别国。选择阿伦戴尔不仅因为它离他飞黄腾达就会回来的北国小岛最近，更是因为……他有仇必报。

汉斯用特质的金属棒敲了敲玻璃球，安娜就痛苦地呻吟起来。

他眯起眼，试图让自己的嘴角不那么上扬，却失败了。

作用于女巫的法器却会让公主痛苦，结合那所有人都不相信却始终存在的传闻，真相还能更显而易见点么？他一指艾莎：

“该死的女巫，从公主身边离开！”

（九）

安娜贴上她姐姐，小声说：“艾莎，你知道我们用不着跟这家伙废话。”

艾莎“哼”了一声：“我比较好奇这家伙是怎么得到安德森叔叔的信任的。”

“把这家伙揍回自己家去，叫他别在阿伦戴尔晃悠？”安娜已经开始捋袖子了。

“改天吧，现在可不是能揍他的好时机。”她扶住安娜，一起站起身来，盯着汉斯，说，“他恐怕已经知道你的心脏的事情了，而他在利用这一点……光是这件事就不可饶恕。”

安娜凑上去亲艾莎，被她用手心顶着推回去。

“这位不知道哪国的王子殿下，为什么你能带着一大群阿伦戴尔的军队？”安娜说，眯着眼睛扫过他身后的士兵们。

士兵们被她瞪得瑟缩一下，结结巴巴地说道：“这是安德森陛下的命令……”

“在这里，我不再是一位异国的王子，因为我们的目的是相同的——打倒邪恶的女巫。”

“她是我的姐姐。”

“正因为是姐姐，亲爱的公主殿下。即使她在很小年纪就离开王国，我们也都听过她的故事。聪慧机灵，任何课程都上手极快，要不是她掌握着巫术，很有可能会成为阿伦戴尔最伟大的君王之一。”

“你很清楚嘛！”不知为何，明明称赞的是艾莎，安娜却一副得意的样子，“所以啦，艾莎这么厉害——”

“现在就成为了这个王国最大的威胁。”汉斯打断她，看向艾莎，“你比我们任何人都清楚如何才能摧毁阿伦戴尔，不是吗？”

艾莎冷冷地回看：“你是在说一个离开阿伦戴尔十三年都没有回来的人吗？”

“谁知道你在那十三年里准备了什么呢？一大群以一当百的冰做的士兵？将在下一秒杀死所有人的、埋藏在地底下的冰刺？你这么强大，艾莎，你做得到的，对吧？更何况——”他掩住嘴，昂起头，“你在一年前，不是已经杀了这么多士兵作为前奏了吗？”

群众因为这句话喧哗起来，愤怒与悲伤凝成的碎语像针般暴雨似的即将向艾莎袭来，她咬住下唇。唯有这一点……她无力反驳。

“这就是问题所在啦！”

安娜张开双臂，小跳了一下，大声说道。

“十三年都没有动静的女巫，一回来就杀……我是说，做了这么邪恶的事情，没人想过为什么吗？她为什么不在要被赶出来的时候就这么做，为什么不在力量很强大的时候做？我们都知道，艾莎从小魔法就很厉害，根本不必等到那个时候。”

“为什么我们要思考一个杀人魔是怎么想的？”

安娜僵了僵，才松开艾莎的搀扶，走向汉斯，继续往下说：“我现在就告诉你们原因——汉斯，为什么你要抓着手里的水晶球不放呢？”

“因为这是女巫的弱点。”

“或者更准确地说，这是女巫的心脏，正是因为失去了它，艾莎才做出了那样的事情。”安娜向汉斯伸出手，“把它给我，汉斯。还是说，你希望女巫一直邪恶下去，这样你才可以达成你的某些目的？”

“这……”

“我以阿伦戴尔公主的身份命令你！”

汉斯抱紧手中的水晶球：“也有可能，女巫得到它之后，会变得更加强大。”

“这样我就可以‘如愿以偿’地消灭阿伦戴尔？”艾莎站在安娜身后，挑了挑手指。长长的冰刺破土而出，无数刺间对准汉斯，将他团团包围，只消艾莎的一个点头，就可以将他开膛破肚，“这位王子殿下，你要明白……如果我当真想要消灭什么东西，你根本不会还站在这里。”

随着她露出尖刺，好不容易安静下来的群众再次爆发出怒吼。安娜幽怨地回头瞪她一眼。

艾莎跟她对口型：“这是最好的方法。”

“我不想让你再遭憎恨。”

我的情况已经很糟糕了。艾莎心想，没说出口。

汉斯咬牙切齿地把水晶球递给安娜，在安娜好好地将它抱在怀里的下一刻，姐妹俩的脚下各自突起一大块足以一人站立的冰晶柱体，将她们推至空中。艾莎脚下的柱体斜向突起，这样她就可以在空中飞向安娜。她将她抱在怀里，听见群众在下方咆哮。

“——还给我我的孩子！”

艾莎握着安娜的手颤了颤。

“没事的，艾莎，我知道你是什么样的人。”

她默不作声地点点头，把安娜抱在怀里紧了紧：“接下来要怎么办？”

安娜的手指指向地面的一个方向：

“我在那家的马厩里看到一匹很好的马儿。”

艾莎身后展开纱似的薄冰，像巨大的羽翼，减缓了她们的下落。她借助羽翼操纵风，下方追逐她们的士兵像在泥泞中爬行的小点，奔跑缓慢。很快，两人落至马厩附近，蓬起的云朵般的松散雪堆接住她们。安娜从艾莎的怀抱跳下，奔向绑在外头的一匹壮马，翻身跳上马背，同时从腰间抽出匕首割断拴着马匹的绳索。

随着一声嘶吼，马直立而起，安娜大腿夹起，紧紧拉住缰绳，操纵马匹冲向艾莎。艾莎一边搭住安娜伸来的手跃上马，一边把一袋金币丢给听见动静跑出店铺的店主。

“抱歉。”她说。

阿伦戴尔的公主们就这样逃离了她们出生的王国。马蹄哒哒，踩踏地面时扬起尘埃；尘埃在呼啸的风中被抛至脑后，耳旁只有烈烈风声，像在咆哮，像在欢呼。城墙外，森林那带着露水的树叶的清新味道扑面而来，像在伸出双手欢迎她们的到来。

安娜尖叫：“呀呼——”

“嘘，我们还没甩开他们呢。”

“哈哈，我实在太开心啦！”安娜坐在艾莎身后，握着缰绳，胸前的一块衣服滑稽地凸起，艾莎把罪魁祸首拿出来，捧在手里，听见她的妹妹在她身后高喊，“你又有心脏了！”

艾莎摸了摸她手里的水晶球，平滑且冰凉，不敢相信这会是一个心脏。她呢喃：“我又有心脏了。”

“快，快，还犹豫什么，不快点放回去？——呃，这个该怎么放？不过，应该不能按常识搞……是不是就这么一按，它就会自然而然地‘咚’——这个声音好像不对，‘嘭’？‘叮’？也不对……总之——就会这么进去啦！是吧？是吧！”

艾莎没有动，她凝视眼前的水晶球，缓缓地说道：“安娜，让我们继续之前的谈话吧……你真的愿意让我的心脏回来吗？”

她偏过头，这样正好能看到安娜的侧脸。笑容从她妹妹的脸上消失了，她握住缰绳，盯着眼前的道路，抿着嘴。

这段沉默太过漫长，就在艾莎忍不住要说话时，安娜开了口：“你不要问我，你不该问我。我的答案永远都是……对，要取回来。”

“为什么？安娜，我今天没有杀人。所以如果你是害怕没有心脏的我会杀人的话……那么我们并不需要这个心脏。你看，在最开始的时候，你总是哭，为那些我杀了的人哭。”艾莎说，想起失去家人的人们对她的咆哮，也想起她刚把安娜抓回高塔时安娜：艾莎，你又杀人了！艾莎，他们是活生生的人啊，他们是有家的！艾莎！求求你！

在最开始的日子里，她的女孩只知道哭，这反而让她杀死前来拯救公主的王子时更加心狠手辣。因为没了心脏的她，拥有的只有对安娜的爱了。可失去心脏的邪恶女巫的吻止不住她的爱人的眼泪，她的爱也止不住。

“我不是在为那些人哭泣。”

她笑着摇摇头：“那你还能为谁哭泣，难道是我吗？”

安娜看着她。

艾莎愣了愣。

是她。

“艾莎……我们二人中，更有道德感的那个人，从来都是你；在我眼中只有你的时候，你的眼里却不是只有我，所以你才会总是推开我。我不是在为被你杀死的人哭泣，我是听见了你的心哭泣的声音……我是在为你的心哭泣呀，艾莎。”

我想要成为一位贤明的君王。年幼的艾莎对安娜说。我希望这个国家能够更加宽阔……从精神层面上。我希望这个国家可以容纳所有异类——对不起，我是说，所有“不同的人”。任何人都可以在这里自由地生活，没有人会伤害他们。我会去爱所有人。

可是愿意爱所有人的艾莎，却在十三年后，这样对神祈祷：

请不要让我再爱着安娜。

艾莎说：“对你，‘艾莎’是个多么自私的人啊。你能明白我找回心之后会是什么样子吗，你接受得了吗？还是说，你并不爱眼前的我……你做的一切，都只是为了找回那个会把你一次又一次地推开的艾莎？”

“艾莎，我爱着任何样子的你。正因如此，我才希望你能够自由地成为你真正想要的样子。”

“即便那样的我会拒绝你？”

“是的。”安娜毫不犹豫，却泫然欲泣，“即便你一直拒绝我，我也会缠着你不放。我会一直爱着你……直到你真的再也不爱我，或者你像现在这样愿意告诉我你的爱。”

“多么残忍。”

“我心甘情愿。”

艾莎深吸一口气，将水晶球抵在胸前。

“放回心脏我就不再不死了，被刺中心脏会死的，你明白的吧？”

“啊！这我没想到……”安娜看看身后的追兵，远远的，一大片骑兵紧追她们，“我们摆脱他们再做吧？”

“不用，这群家伙我完全能应付。”艾莎说，试探着将水晶球往胸口按了按——

它炸裂开来。

伴随刺耳而痛苦的吸气声，一直环着她的腰的手臂松开来，艾莎转过身，看见安娜身子一歪，从马侧滑下，自她的胸口，那冰晶做的心脏存在的地方，飘出了几片雪花。

（十）

艾莎……为什么？

那天，倒在血泊里的安娜，在她即将死亡的时候，哭泣着，这样问她的姐姐。

为什么要这样做呀……艾莎？我的艾莎……

女巫没有回答。曾经毫不犹豫地、冷静地杀死所有扑向她的士兵的双手现在按在安娜的胸口上，在止不住地哆嗦。她集中注意力，将碎冰灌入安娜的伤口，试图止住那往外喷涌的血液。

不……不！神明啊——她都做了什么，她都做些了什么啊？！

现在，安娜倒在她的怀里。

一如一年前，她张开嘴。

“没事的，艾莎。”

一如一年前，现在艾莎的手还是抵在安娜的胸口上，哆嗦着。她没有说话，发声的只有安娜。

“深……呼，吸。”安娜断断续续，吐出口的每个字都会被自己的喘息声打断，“就……像，以前，那样……做。”

艾莎反反复复地吐气、呼气。是的，没事的，她们会没事的……由于水晶球的破裂，她骤降的魔力彻底破坏了安娜的心脏，但她们还可以像以前那样重新构造。尽管因为心脏需要比发丝更细微的魔力注入，所以艾莎得花费精力适应她这变化的魔力，但是她们会没事的。毕竟，一年前她们遇到过更糟的情况，那个时候艾莎可是从零开始建造心脏的，还能遇到比那时候更糟糕的情况吗？

箭支破开空气，擦过艾莎的皮肤。

她弓起身体，把安娜护在身下，专心于安娜心脏的重建。

“等等，艾莎，你受伤了——”

飞来的箭支源源不断。它们划开艾莎的手臂皮肤，甚至有一支擦过了她的耳边。

“艾莎！”

艾莎“啧”了一声，腾出注意力让一片冰墙在她身后立起。

冰墙很快被箭支冲破了。

“厚一点——艾莎！”

“闭嘴！我需要专注！”

箭支割开她的大腿，刺进她的腰间，划开她的颈边。她鲜血淋漓。

“你在流血！”

“没事的，我没有心脏，我不会死。”

她没有心脏！即使艾莎竭力保持专注，依旧有一个漆黑的小人蛮横地霸占了她思路的一角。你没有心脏，艾莎！那个小人哈哈大笑，嘴巴好似漆黑的弯月，占据了大半张脸。小人那恐怖的笑容一动一动，发出的声音能穿破耳膜。小人说：那个水晶球恐怕只是什么侵占你魔力的小玩意儿，它只能吸收你很小的一点魔力，再通过自身的破碎反馈攻击给你。这么一个微不足道的东西，你却被它搞得那么狼狈！汉斯骗你说这是心脏，而你居然就这么相信了。为什么，为什么还是会相信呢？不甘心吗？憎恨没有心脏的自己吗？没有用了，没有用了！你天生就是个怪物，而你现在更像一个怪物了！怪物永远只能当一个怪物！

艾莎专注于安娜的心脏的构建。

这不应该是个难题。哪怕汉斯将这个水晶球在她们还在高塔的时候就破坏掉，艾莎也可以迅速地让安娜恢复原样。她太紧张了，她现在只是太紧张了。只需要深呼吸……

一支箭从后背贯穿了她的身体，白光在她胸前一闪。

“艾莎！”

卷进体内的箭支分外碍眼，她反手将其拔掉，安抚明明自身性命难保还为她惊恐不安的安娜：“没关系，我会很快恢复的。”

鲜血从她额头上淌下，模糊她的视线……和她的注意力。

“可你没有恢复啊！”

艾莎这才发现。

咚。

这是什么声音？

咚咚。

这个声音从刚才开始就在她的耳边轰鸣，但这轰鸣声如此奇异地与她身体融为一体，乃至她自然而然地忽略了它。

“不！”安娜惨叫，“为什么是现在？不行，不行，求求你，快消失——”

咚咚、咚咚、咚咚。

“……什么时候？”

什么时候回到她的胸腔里的，她的心脏？在安娜握住她的手的时候？在她听着安娜的心跳声入睡的时候？在她看见安娜冲她笑得傻乎乎的时候？在安娜亲吻她的时候？在安娜高声喊她的名字、向她招手的时候？在安娜像念诵诗歌般呼唤她的名字的时候？

艾莎想着，意识到，在被安娜爱着的每一个瞬间里，她都会感到，那颗本应不存在的心脏，在她的空洞的胸腔里，小鸟般的，轻轻跳了一下。

咚。

它在本应空虚的空虚里挣扎，它在跳跃，它在奔跑，它想要说……

艾莎深吸一口气。

她允许自己的注意力从安娜的心脏上离开了一瞬，在那一瞬里，她们身边腾起厚实的冰墙，将她们包裹起来。

安娜试图推开艾莎，干咳着求她把注意力放在止住她自己的血上：“艾莎，不，艾莎——”

她被打断了。

艾莎给了她深深的、深深的吻。

咚咚！咚咚！咚咚！与此同时，她的心脏像是要跳出她的胸腔。艾莎听着她自己的心脏的跳动，再次加深了这个吻。

“不——不——！”安娜推开她，“求求你，求求你，上天啊——撤回艾莎的心脏吧，我不要了，我再也不要了，求求你，求求你，再把我关到那塔楼里吧，我会乖乖的，乖乖的，再也不会踏出来半步，只等你回来……只等你回来——只有我们两个人！” 

艾莎抱着她，反常地冷静下来，她注意到自己浑身是伤，听到她的女孩的哀求，感受到自己制造的冰墙一点一点地碎裂的声音，或许是下一分钟，也可能是下一秒，人们就会拿着武器冲向她。但她将这些抛之脑后，凝神于安娜的心脏的构建。

然而，当她的思维逐渐被漆黑的混沌覆盖的时候，她挣扎着意识到，一切都没法挽回了。

怎么办？等待奇迹发生吗？她从来是个理智的人，她清楚苦难将在何时降临，清楚苦难从不回头，所以年幼的她离开阿伦戴尔时也没有回头，因为她知晓自己回头时只会看见大人们的诅咒，没有人会向她伸手。她也清楚自己永远无法抛弃对安娜的爱意，所以她才会祈求不知是否存在的神明。艾莎不会祈求奇迹发生，因为她知道奇迹不会存在。

但是，但是……

冰墙被凿开了。

艾莎握住安娜的手。

她比任何人都想要握住安娜的手，想要……一直握着，听着彼此的心跳声，咚咚、咚咚。

艾莎的手离开了安娜的胸口，亲了亲她的嘴唇，说：“你可以这样保持大概半小时。不要动。”

“艾莎？！”

请奇迹发生吧，我向你伸出手了。

冰块从地面浮起，锁住安娜的双手双脚。

“等我一下。”

她站起来，转过身，往前踏出几步。

同时，一支长矛擦过她的身体，人们显然对她的动作毫无准备，刹住脚步，武器握在手上，瞄准她，蓄势待发。

一切就好像一年前的复制。她站在那里，身着盔甲的士兵握住武器冲向她，而她握起拳头——

艾莎缓慢地、缓慢地跪了下来。她俯下身，摊开自己一无所有的双手。胸口淌出的血液顺着手臂流进她的手心，好像她正试图接住自己流出的血液。

“请不要杀死我，请救救我……这是我唯一的请求。”

邪恶的女巫说道。

“我为我做过一切负责，愿意为此付出一切代价。你们可以把我关进地牢，我会老老实实地待在那里，即便大门敞开都不会踏出半步。但是……请救救我。我很清楚，我罪有应得，地狱都无法消解我的罪恶；可这世上有一位女孩，一位何其无辜的女孩，她因我的懦弱和恶毒白白遭受了这世上最残酷的苦痛，如果我死了，她也会跟着死去。她已经经历太多磨难，请不要把她生的机会再因我剥夺。”

“你们这些恶人总是这样。死到临头了，就跪下来，说自己愿意接受一切惩罚。那些死去的人呢？你有没有问过那些死掉的人的意见，你有没有问过他们的家人们的意见？！”

怪物！怪物！怪物！这些指责，这些愤怒，这些悲伤，这些痛苦，都化为漆黑的烟雾，带着自她出生以来就存在的厚重，笼罩她的视野。每个颗粒都渗进她的伤口，刺破她的皮肤。她动一动手指，黑烟便钻进她的甲缝；她吞一吞口水，黑烟便抵住她的咽喉；她张一张嘴，黑烟便灌入她的喉腔。如你所见……她虚弱地喊，然而，连吐出的字节，都淹没在了黑烟里，化为黑烟的一员，反过来吞噬她。救救公主！她焦急地大喊……可连这都被吞没了。她试图消化一切黑烟，却发现她甚至无法融化掉哪怕一颗。她无法承受任何一个苦难，但她又必须承受一切苦难……她便被黑烟淹没了。这些黑烟，这些黑烟，这些黑烟，都化为利刃，她曾经如何将其刺进人们的胸膛，利刃就如何刺向她。她被黑烟淹没，耳边是震耳欲聋的嘶吼，嘶吼化为具象的利刃——

眼前飘过纯白的雪花。

女巫未曾见过这片雪花。她所住的地方不下大雪，所以她见过最寒冷的冬季就是她自己制造的冰雪。她熟悉她的一切，知道如何让它们运动，如何将它们凝成冰。但她眼前的这些渐渐凝聚又渐渐飘散的、向上漂浮的雪花，她并不熟悉；它们也不是自然的雪。奇怪的雪，比她这精于变幻冰雪的女巫的魔法还要奇怪些，因为她竟从这片寒冷中，感受到了奇迹的、夏季的暖阳。

“随军的医生呢？把他叫过来！”

艾莎这才发现，暴怒的黑烟不知何时平静下来，士兵们半跪着，颤抖着，像见了神迹。

“安娜？”

雪花是从她妹妹的身上飘散的。她们像进入冬季，被纷飞的雪花包围，然而四周又透着暖意，似乎温暖的春季即将到来。

“殿下……”一位士兵吞了吞口水，结结巴巴，“我、我打过无数场仗，见过许多从死里逃生的人，但有一种伤……我很清楚，是活不下去的……心脏的伤。”

胡说！你眼前不就有一位？艾莎在心里反驳，试图给自己止血，却意识到自己无法创造哪怕一缕冰。

她缓缓地倒下去。

艾莎保持侧躺的姿势，眯着眼睛看着她眼前的妹妹。

“对不起。”她的手伸向女孩，握住她，“对不起，我如此懦弱……甚至不敢面对自己的爱。”

安娜默不作声，挪到她的身边，俯下身，抱住她。

她们贴合得如此紧密，乃至能够感受到彼此的心跳。

“你听到了吗，安娜？”

咚咚、咚咚、咚咚。

“从最开始，到失去心脏，到现在，未曾改变。一直……”

“我一直爱着你。”

（十一）

邪恶的女巫终于死了，人们举办盛大的庆祝宴会，欢庆七天七夜，也为英勇的公主献上至高的敬意，据说就是她与女巫同归于尽，杀死了本应永生不死的女巫。

同时，无数的雪花，从那生长得浓郁茂密的城旁森林，源源不断地向天空飘扬而去，这奇异的景象维持跟着庆典维持了七天七夜。

这可怕的怪物终于死了，大人们说，这是女巫最后的魂魄，即将消散。

“才不是呢！”

幼稚无知的孩子正倒立着玩耍，手撑在地上摇头晃脑地看着上升的雪花，咧嘴笑了。

“这是天上下雪了呀！”

（全文完）


End file.
